jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Prezent Nocnej Furii
Gift of the Night Fury (brak oficjalnego polskiego tłumaczenia; gift - prezent, Night Fury - Nocna Furia) - angielska krótkometrażówka, będąca kontynuacją fabuły filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, wydaną jedynie w postaci DVD w wersji anglojęzycznej. Bohaterowie i obsada Bohaterowie: *Czkawka (Hiccup) - Jay Baruchel *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera *Pyskacz Gbur (Gobber the Belch) - Craig Ferguson *Stoik Ważki (Stoick the Vast) - Gerard Butler *Sączysmark (Snotlout) - Jonah Hill *Mieczyk (Ruffnut) - T. J. Miller *Szpadka (Tuffnut) - Kristen Wiig *Śledzik (Fishlegs) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Reżyseria - Tom Owens *Scenariusz - Adam F. Goldberg *Muzyka - Dominic Lewis, John Powell Smoki: *Szczerbatek (Toothless) - Nocna Furia (Night Fury) *Wichura (Stormfly) - Śmiertnik Zębacz (Deadly Nadder) *Hakokieł (Hookfang) - Koszmar Ponocnik (Monstrous Nightmare) *Jot i Wym (Barf and Belch) - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Hideous Zippleback) *Sztukamięs (Meatlug) - Gronkiel (Gronckle) Fabuła W filmie przedstawiona jest wyspa Berk podczas zimy. Wczesnym rankiem Czkawka budzi się, kiedy Szczerbatek, chcąc polatać, skacze po dachu jego domu. Gdy czkawka wybiega poślizga się na lodzie lecz Szczerbatek go łapie. Później przyjaciele wybierają się razem na wspólny lot. Tymczasem pozostali Wikingowie przygotowują wioskę do obchodów swojego corocznego święta Snoggletog. Pomagają im wytresowane smoki, z którymi bardzo dobrze żyją. W pewnym momencie nad wyspą przelatują setki różnych smoków. Wszystkie zwierzęta z wioski również zrywają się do lotu i przyłączają się do nich. Wikingowie wzywają swoje smoki z powrotem, te jednak nie słuchają. Kiedy Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem prawie zderzają się z lecącymi smokami, Czkawce spada z głowy hełm - do oceanu. Nie chce jednak po niego nurkować, bardziej zainteresowany sytuacją ze smokami. Wracają na Berk, gdzie Czkawka zostaje otoczony przez Wikingów, chcących dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, ale on nie wie. Z wioski zniknęły wszystkie smoki, prócz jedynego Szczerbatka, który sam nie może latać. Przyjaciele, jak również cała wioska, są smutni, jednak Stoik Ważki przywołuje ich do porządku, mówiąc, że do tej pory żyli w konflikcie ze smokami i wspaniale sobie radzili. Młodzi jeźdźcy, czyli Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka wychodzą z Twierdzy i kierują się do domu. Rozmawiają między sobą, w pewnym momencie Astrid wpada na pomysł wprowadzenia nowego zwyczaju Snoggletog, by rozweselić mieszkańców Berk. Kiedy Czkawka mówi, że nic się nie dzieje, Mieczyk wypomina mu, że łatwo mu mówić, bo jego smok - Szczerbatek - nie może nigdzie bez niego polecieć. Smok wydaje się zawstydzony i tęsknie spogląda z stronę nieba. Czkawkę zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Następnego dnia Astrid częstuje mieszkańców wioski swoim nowym napojem, Yaknog, który okazuje się być ohydny w smaku. Przekonuje się o tym Sączysmark, a Astrid postanawia pójść do Czkawki i poczęstować jego. Czkawka pokazuje jej nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka, który skonstruował tak, by smok mógł sam latać. Kiedy bierze łyk napoju Astrid, ta sugeruje mu, że Szczerbatek może uciec i nigdy nie wrócić. Kiedy dziewczyna idzie, Czkawka bierze ogon i idzie z nim do swojego smoka. Szczerbatek jest podekscytowany, a kiedy odkrywa funkcję ogona, zamiera. Jednak po chwili zrywa się do lotu i ucieka od zaskoczonego Czkawki. Chłopak jest w podłym nastroju, przekonany, że smok go opuścił. Zrywa się, słysząc pukanie w swój dach, ale okazuje się, że to Stoik naprawia dach. Pyta syna, gdzie się podział jego hełm. Czkawka nie chce mu powiedzieć i wraca do domu. Stoik widzi jego smutek i pociesza, że Szczerbatek na pewno wróci, razem z innymi smokami. Następnego dnia Czkawka wpada na Śledzika niosącego duży kosz ryb. Mówi przyjacielowi, że starczyłoby ich żeby wykarmić smoka, a zakłopotany Śledzik szybkim krokiem odchodzi. Czkawka coś podejrzewa i śledzi go, po czym odkrywa, że Śledzik trzyma w domu uwiązanego Sztukamięsa. Smok zrywa się i zabiera Czkawkę ze sobą. Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają tajemnicę i idą do domu Śledzika. Znajdują tam smocze jaja i dochodzą do wniosku, że Sztukamięs jest smoczycą, a nie smokiem. Wtedy Astrid wpada na pomysł, żeby w ramach podarków z okazji Snoggletog rozdać mieszkańcom wioski smocze jaja. Tymczasem Czkawka trafił na wyspę, na której rozmnażają się smoki. Obserwuje Gronkiela, który wrzucił do wody jaja, które eksplodują. Gdy Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka kończą roznosić prezenty, odkrywają straszną prawdę - smocze jaja, podczas wykluwania się pisklęcia, eksplodują. Wioska jest zniszczona. Na wyspie smoków Czkawka spotyka Hakokła i Wichurę. Pragnie wraz ze smokami powrócić na wyspę Berk, pojawia się jednak problem - młode smoki nie potrafią same latać. Wpada na pomysł, jak przetransportować młode smoki na wyspę - na wraku statku, na który natknął się lecąc ze Sztukamięs w stronę wyspy. Kiedy Czkawka wraca na wyspę Berk, wszyscy Wikingowie są szczęśliwi. Świętują zarówno Snoggletog, jak też powrót smoków i -kolejny- bohaterski wyczyn Czkawki. Jednak chłopak jest smutny, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie wraca Szczerbatek. Astrid pociesza go, a kątem oka widzi, jak Nocna Furia wchodzi do Twierdzy. Szturcha Czkawkę a on rzuca się Szczerbatkowi na szyję, dziwiąc się, co takiego smok trzyma w pysku. Okazuje się, że jest to jego hełm, który wyłowił z oceanu. Film kończy się wspólnym lotem Szczerbatka i Czkawki. Smok nie chciał już automatycznego ogona, domagając się, żeby Czkawka z powrotem zainstalował stary ogon i siodło. Ciekawostki *Film nie wprowadza żadnych nowych gatunków smoków; *Początkowo film miał nosić tytuł How to Hatch Your Dragon (pl: Jak wykluć swojego smoka); *Inny tytuł miał brzmieć: DreamWorks Dragons: Secret of the Holiday Hatch (Smoki z DreamWorks: Sekret Letnich Wylęgów); *W tym filmie po raz pierwszy pojawiają się imiona smoków; *Jak mówią producenci filmu, na wyspie obecnych było 3000 smoków, większość z nich to pisklęta; *Szczerbatek zniknął na około 4-5 dni, podczas gdy inne smoki na około tydzień; Galeria Ogon2.png Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-19.jpg gift1.png gift2.jpg gift3.jpg gift4.jpg gift5.jpg gift6.jpg gift7.jpg gift8.jpg gift9.jpg gift10.jpg gift11.png gift12.jpg gift13.png gift14.jpg gift17.jpg gift18.jpg gift16.jpg 640px-Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1445.jpg Dzieciwichury.JPG|Młode smoki które Czkawka spotkał M+S.jpg Młode.jpg Ooooo.jpg sno.jpg Tumblr lv2rxwBawq1qep75mo2 500.gif Tumblr maq5ftt47K1rh3o41o1 500.jpg Tumblr maq5xqIHnF1rh3o41o1 500.jpg Tumblr mlpd1f12nM1qchwhlo1 500.gif tumblr_my4nzoOmjO1qhveldo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_mde7phY7qJ1rt6kpxo1_250.gif Hełm na czkawce.jpg Szczerbatek i Hełm.jpg Dom czkawki.jpg Grzeczny smok.jpg Omnomnom.jpg Kategoria:Filmy